Just Some Drabbles
by diaryofhannah
Summary: That was really the best title I could come up with. Random drabbles about LoK and mostly Kai and Jinora, because they are adorable. I do not own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**_I made the tunnel story italicized so you can tell what's the story and what is the fan-fic. So here is my first LoK story. Yay!_**

* * *

All the airbender students and teachers from the airbending academy got together to eat dinner together. Tenzin sat at the head, with Pema, Rohan, Kya, and Bumi on the left and Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Kai to his right then all the other students lined the tables. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Does anyone have any good airbending stories?" asked Tenzin.

Bumi groaned, "We learn those in History."

"What about a story about Grandpa Aang?" asked Ikki.

"I know a good one it's called The Cave of Two Lovers," said Kya. Bumi groaned.

"Just because you always thought that story was boring doesn't make it an important part of history or the earthbenders and the airbenders," said Kya.

"Fine tell the story," said Tenzin.

"Thank you, so the story starts _many years ago there was a mountain range that divided the land of two villages who fought constantly. A girl from one tribe and a boy from the other climbed the mountain and fell in love_," said Kya.

"Why are so many stories like this?" Kai asked Jinora.

"No idea, shush," Jinora whispered back.

"S_o no one found them out they learned earthbending from the bagger-moles and became the first earthbenders. With their bending they built a whole labyrinth of tunnels so no one could find them and if they tried to follow them to their meetings they would be trapped in the labyrinth_ _forever_," said Kya.

"I know my next lesson plan," Meelo said quietly to himself.

"_One day the boy didn't come, he died on battle between the two villages. In anger the woman showed he bending and declared the war to be over. The villages formed together to build a city and love together in peace. The girl was named Oma and the boy was names Shu_," said Kya.

"The city of Omashu," Jinora whispered under her breath.

"_Today there is a shrine in the cave for them and carved in the stone is the words: Love burns brightest in the dark_," said Kya.

Everyone around the table started clapping.

"It's no over yet," said Bumi.

"_Just when Avatar Aang started his adventure he started to journey to Omashu to find an earthbending teacher when he met some nomads who told them about and underground cave pass they knew about_," said Kya.

"Secret tunnel, SECRET TUNNEL!" sang Bumi.

"Yes that was the song. So _Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Aang's pets Appa and Momo went through the tunnel and got separated. Aang and Katara got trapped away from everyone else by part of the cave caving in. So both groups continued on Aang and Katara's light source started to go out they kissed and the power of their love make stones on the ceiling glow and show them the way out_," said Kya.

"That's so cute," said Ikki

"Now for a story where they destroy something," said Meelo.

"_Sokka and the nomads found some badger-moles and they busted their way out_," said Tenzin.

"They destroyed an important piece of earthbending history," Jinora gasped. Kai smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_Secret tunnel, SECRET TUNNEL! And Dieeee..._**

**_-hannah1_**


	2. It's a bird, what's that?

_**This sounded a lot better in my head.**_

* * *

The airbending students were sitting in history class out on the lawn while Tenzin told them about the northern watertribe culture. Everyone was distracted or nodding off. "And then Meelo jumped out of the sacred pool and turned into the moon," said Tenzin. The only one who looked up was Jinora who was grading test papers beside her father.

"Perhaps they are ready to learn sound projection," said Jinora.

"Excellent idea Jinora, would you like to demonstrate?" asked Tenzin.

"WAKE UP!" Jinora yelled. Everyone sat up in shock as Jinora's words echoed throughout the temple. "And Bumi writing 'Jinora help your Uncle out' on your paper instead of doing the assignment doesn't work," said Jinora going back to grading papers.

"How are any of you going to learn if you don't pay attention?" asked Tenzin.

"You could be more interesting," said a random student.

"Ohhh," said Opel.

"And what would be interesting?" asked Tenzin.

"You could tell us how airbenders can fly," said another random student.

"Very well," said Tenzin.

* * *

One long winded explanation that really just restated everything that happened when Zaher learned to fly later...

* * *

"Well that's enough for today I'll let you all go early so have free time before dinner," said Tenzin. The class dispersed.

* * *

Later that evening Kai tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. Kai sat up and sat like he was meditating. "Let go of your earthly ties," Kai whispered. Kai slowly started to levitate. "Sweet," said Kai opening his eyes, he levitated a little higher, hit the ceiling and fell back onto his bed. Bolin poked his head in the door.

"You okay little buddy?" asked Bolin.

"Yeah," said Kai picking a book up off the floor, "just knocked a book down." Kai set the book on his night stand.

"Okay well remember I'm right next door if can't sleep or need to share your feeling or anything" said Bolin.

"Thank you good night Bolin," said Kai.

"Night Kai," said Bolin. Bolin left and Kai fell back on his bed.

"I can fly...awesome," said Kai.

* * *

**_This was really bad. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Meat

**_I'm crazy._**

* * *

Avatar Aang watched Korra catch some fish, put them on sticks, and burn them.

"Korra dot you dare put that in your mouth," said Aang. A hobo pops out of the bush.

"Thank goodness," said Aang. Korra lets the hobo take the fish.

"How nice sharing dead animals," said Aang as the hobo dug-in.

"Talking with civilians is always good," said Aang.

"Oh look the cops, they should really have a sign, yes leave the dead creature, leave it," said Aang.

* * *

**_Because reasons. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	4. No little one

**_I've seen stories about stuff in the trailer and I wanted to do it to so yeah._**

* * *

The airbenders and Korra, Bolin, etc. gathered around Tenzin for the testing of the new airbender uniforms. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were lined up to test out the new suits well they already tested them but today was the first time they were going to run off a cliff. Kai was standing by Rohan whom was just sitting on the ground blowing puffs of air at him and giggling. "My children are going to run off a cliff and try to fly," said Tenzin.

"And the father of the year award goes to..." Bolin started.

"Can we go yet?" asked Meelo.

"Yes, go," said Tenzin.

"Yay!" shouted Ikki running and jumping.

"Tell my wife I love her," said Meelo to Kai before running. Jinora gave Kai a thumbs up then took a deep breath, ran, and did a cartwheel. There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly all three airbenders flew into few and started doing flips and what not. Meelo and Ikki did a mid-air high-five.

"Me too," said Rohan standing up and running towards the cliff edge.

"Nope you're staying here with me," said Kai scooping him up, making him giggle. "Wave to your siblings," said Kai waving with Rohan. Tenzin looked at them and smiled.

* * *

**_Hope this made you smile. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	5. lilyflower

**_This was suggested by lilyflower._**

* * *

Meelo and Ikki stood in front of a small group of new airbenders. Jinora sat off to the side in the grass with Rohan whom was just starting to learn to stand. "Alright lily-livers lets get down to business," said Ikki.

"If you don't do it perfectly the first time you get nothing but bread and water for a month, accept Kai we kill him," said Meelo.

"Meelo remember what dad said," Jinora reminded her brother.

"No killing," Meelo groaned.

"And no black mail," Ikki chirped.

"That's so strict," says Kai.

"I know right," said Meelo.

"Okay so what your going to do is your going to make a ball of air currents, then making it slowly bigger, and finally jump on to the air ball in the special position and your ready to go" said Ikki demonstrating.

"Now go maggots!" yelled Meelo.

* * *

Most of the airbenders got it right away and started racing around but Kai however every time he tried he fell on his bum. "That's okay try again," Ikki encouraged.

"If you fail this time I'll tell my dad you stare at Jinora while she's meditating," Meelo whispered so Jinora wouldn't hear.

"What?" asked Jinora.

"Nothing," the three agreed in unison.

"Okay, maybe if I get a running start," said Kai. "I DID IT!" Kai cheered air-scooting off a cliff. "I still did it," shouted Kai.

* * *

**_Well that was interesting. If you want to suggest something please say so in a PM. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
